Dear Voldemort part 2
by Animegirl1279
Summary: The sequel to Dear Voldemort takes place during Christmas time Harry's fifth year right after the attack on Mr. Weasley. Harry is angry over the course of events and confused. Knowing he won't get answers from Dumbledore he knows it's probably time to send another letter. Mentions of Harry/Draco, and a tad bit angsty at the beginning. ABANDONED.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So I just re-read Dear Voldemort. I've gotten a couple of reviews asking for this to continue, honestly I don't really have a plan to do so, it was intended as a three-shot. But I figured I could always add to it and see where it goes. So far I don't really have a set plan for making it longer but a few short chapters in this second part.

If you want more I suggest sending me ideas in a review of what you would like to happen, this could turn out more into a drabble type fic where they keep exchanging letters or I could expand on the story. Give me your thoughts, it will help me make up my mind. So far this isnt as comedic as the last one, but oh well.

* * *

Chapter 1

As soon as Harry got to Grimmuald Place on Christmas Eve he stormed into the library brushing past the various Weasley's in the house as well as Sirius who had come to greet them.

"Harry?!" His godfather called out concerned.

Harry ignored him as he threw open the door and started looking around.

"What are you looking for Harry?" Sirius asked following him and closing the door behind them.

"I need parchment and a quill. Is there an owl here?" Harry asked not looking up. He smiled grimly after he finally found some in an old desk.

"No you'll probably need to wait until Dumbledore sends your things over in the morning, Hedwig should come by then." Sirius replied looking at Harry in concern.

"That will have to do for now." Harry says briskly not looking up from trying to find ink.

"Harry, what's going on?" Sirius asked. "Why do you need to send a letter?"

"Sirius what do you know about a door that Mr. Weasley had been guarding earlier tonight?" Harry asked finally looking up at his godfather.

Sirius paled slightly at Harry's question.

"How did you know about that?" Sirius asked voice quivering slightly.

"So you do know. What is it Sirius? What was Mr. Weasley guarding?" Harry asked stopping what he was doing and looking at his godfather.

"Harry I can't tell you that."

"Can't or won't. This had Dumbledore written all over it again. Do you know what happened tonight?!" Harry yelled getting to his feet. "I saw it happen! I saw that fucking snake attack him!"

"Harry!"

"No! don't you dare try and tell me to calm down! Do you have any idea what my year has been like! All the shit I've been put through!" Harry yelled.

"I would if you would talk to me!" Sirius yelled back getting slightly panicked at Harry's tone.

"You and your stupid fucked up Order. He's got you all running blind. Most of you probably don't know what hes sending you out for. I doubt that this was the first night someone was guarding that door." Harry mumbled sitting down again much to Sirius's relief.

"Harry please talk to me, that's all I've wanted this year. You've been so closed off." Sirius said worriedly sitting at the desk and putting a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder. The boy seemed to sag and lean into the hand making Sirius worried.

Harry sighed and put his hands on the desk. He was hesitant about this but decided that Sirius was one of the few adults he trusted. If anything he would be more loyal to Harry than to Dumbledore, or at least that was what he was hoping.

"Harry wha—" Sirius began but cut off at the sight of Harry's hand. He blanched when he picked it up and saw the words 'I must not tell lies' practically carved into his godsons hand. No amount of dittany would get rid of this scar.

"This is curtsy of one Delores Umbridge." Harry said humorlessly glancing at his hand.

"What did she do." Sirius said darkly clenching Harry's hand.

"Didn't like what I had to say and stuck me in detention, multiple times."

"Harry." Sirius said warningly.

"She had me write lines, with a blood quill." Harry said quietly.

Sirius gasped darkly and pulled Harry up to him crushing him in a hug. Harry had obviously know that he wouldn't have been able to help by telling Sirius this. Sirius knew himself that he couldn't do anything no matter how much he wanted to. Sirius felt Harry fall into the embrace and warp his arms around him.

"Harry, Dumbledore—"

"Won't do a fucking thing about it. He's not even in the school half the time and when I do see him he won't meet my eyes. I haven't so much as had a chance to speak ten words to the man." Harry spat angrily in Sirius's shoulder.

"McGonagall—"

"Was no better. Sure she talked to me, but I'd barely said a few words before she was telling me to keep my head down and stay out of Umbridge's way." Harry said bitterly. "I never even got a chance to show her my hand before she was ushering me out."

"You should have gone back to her, had she known she could have done something." Sirius tried to say.

"Wouldn't have done any good. Umbridge is high inquisitor now. If McGonagall had tried to do something her position could have been in jeopardy, I wasn't willing to risk that." Harry replied.

"Have you told anyone?" Sirius asked concerned. "Besides your friends?"

"I've told one person, he's probably shared it with a few people." Harry admitted not knowing how to continue. He didn't really think that Sirius would be pleased with him writing Voldemort. It wouldn't take a big guess to figure out that was what he was about to do either once the truth came out.

"I really wish that I still had some of my father's old contacts. While they might not have liked me, I still am the head of the Black family, and quite a few of them owe my father favors. They owe my family a debt. Unfortunately, most of them are either dead or working for Voldemort." Sirius said with a sigh not really thinking about what he had been saying.

Harry leaned back surprised at the tone his godfather had spoken in. Maybe he wouldn't be to upset with the route Harry had taken.

"Sirius? What would they have done?" Harry asked curiously and a little excited.

"They would have definitely gotten rid of the bitch, maim or kill, would probably depend on how I asked." Sirius said darkly.

"Would you have really killed her for me?" Harry asked curious.

"Harry despite all I am a Black. While I may not like killing, for you I would have had her disposed. You are family, all I have left of your parents and I see you as one of my own. Remus feels the same way, you are our pup, and she hurt you. this I am sure would be enough to get Remus to want to hurt her." Sirius said confidently.

Harry smiled at the care and love he could feel in the words from his godfather. He leaned back into the hug happy.

"So if she was going to die, and I may have had a hand in getting it that way, would you be upset with me?" Harry asked innocently.

"What do you Harry?" Sirius asked pulling back and slightly dreading the answer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What did you do Harry?" Sirius asked pulling back and slightly dreading the answer.

"Nothing personally, I just wrote a letter." Harry said hesitantly. He got nervous when he saw Sirius look down at the parchment and quill sitting on the desk next to them.

Concerned Sirius looked at Harry and saw how nervous the boy was. Patting the desk next to him Sirius urged Harry to sit down next to him.

"And who did you write to?" Sirius asked.

"Someone who could do something and who said they would." Harry said evasively.

"Harry James Potter you tell me right now." Sirius demanded worried.

"Voldemort." Harry said quietly scared at what Sirius's reaction would be.

"What!?" Sirius gasped breathless. "Harry, what do you mean?"

"I did what I had to. She's not good for anyone. He was the only one I could think of that had the power to get rid of her and soon. No one else was going to do anything, they were to scared of the consequences. But he wouldn't be, and he said he would get rid of her." Harry said.

"And you trust him to do this?" Sirius asked concerned. He saw Harry blush and look away for a moment. "Harry?"

"He should. It wasn't the only thing I asked him, and he hasn't gone back on my second request yet." Harry admitted.

"And what was that Harry?"

"Um… I'm sure you've heard about me and Draco Malfoy dating now." Harry said uncertainly.

"Seriously? That's what you asked for? Permission to date his right hand man's son?" Sirius asked incredulously. "Do you know how dangerous that was? For both you and Draco."

"It was a chance I took. I was tired of the fighting with Draco and I couldn't get him out of my head. When I finally realized that I liked him I was willing to take that chance. I knew that it would be difficult with us being on different sides, but I just wanted a chance." Harry admitted the last part softly. "I knew the danger, don't think I didn't. It took me forever to get the courage to write that part down and send the letter."

"It was reckless of you and you shouldn't have done so. But I guess since nothing has happened yet that is the least of our worries. What did you ask him to do about Umbridge?" Sirius sighed ignoring the Draco issue for the moment and focusing on the one at hand.

"I asked him if he could get rid of her. I didn't care how, I didn't even care if he killed her. At least I only have to deal with Voldemort about once a year directly, I can't take a whole year of her. Who knows if she is doing the same to other students in detention, we don't learn anything, she's stifling the school." Harry replied honestly.

"I'm a bit concerned about this but there isn't anything I can do." Sirius admitted. He glanced down at the paper again. "Were you going to write to him again?"

"Yes, but not about Umbridge." Harry admitted. "I wanted to ask him about tonight. He normally doesn't lie to me to much, he has to much fun bragging. And Draco's admitted to me that Voldemort is curious if he can bring me over to his side. So I figured as pissed as I am right now with him, he might tell me something. I know Dumbledore won't."

Sirius sighed and rubbed his eyes. It was late and he really wished they could have this conversation in the morning, but he figured that it was better for Harry to get this out of the way now.

"Alright, write to him, but I want to look it over." Sirius amended. "Do Ron and Hermione not know about this?"

"No, and I rather keep it that way. Thank you Sirius for being so understanding about this." Harry said with a smile.

"I try, that's what I'm here for isn't it?" Sirius said with a playful smile and ruffling Harry's messy hair.

Harry swatted the hand away with a smile.

"Harry about the door." Sirius said hesitantly. Harry looked up at him hopefully. Sirius sighed, Dumbledore may not like it that he was about to tell Harry, but no one was here to stop him this was obviously bothering Harry and a big concern to him. "First I want to know how you knew about it. How did you know about Arthur?"

Harry looked down at the desk trying to figure out how to answer. "I've been getting strange dreams for a while now, they started sometime in the summer. I keep seeing this door in a long corridor, and there's this strong feeling of want and longing to open the door. But when I get to it, its locked and I'm unable to open it. It's been this way for months. It wasn't until tonight that it changed. I wasn't only seeing his snake attack Mr. Weasley, but it was like I was in the snakes perspective. Sirius that really freaked me out, I have no idea what it meant or how. And Dumbledore won't answer or look at me." Harry said sounding scared.

Sirius frowned in concern and pulled Harry into his side. "I don't know cub, what else happened?"

"The snake went on and saw Mr. Weasley, he was dozing but woke with a start when the snake got close. The snake lunged at him and bit him. I woke up after that and we went for help immediately." Harry said worriedly.

"All I know is that there is something Dumbledore wants guarding is there. There's some sort of information in there that Voldemort wants and Dumbledore doesn't want him to know." Sirius said. "He isn't exactly sharing a whole lot with us either."

"But where is it?" Harry asked curious.

"In the department of mysteries. It was probably the corridor to the department that you saw. Even I have no clue what's back there, few do. And Dumbledore hasn't shared what it is, though I have a feeling I might know what." Sirius admitted.

"You do?" Harry asked surprised.

Sirius nodded. "I once dated a girl who worked in the department. Took forever for her to even admit she worked down there, and even longer to hint at what was down there. I know they work with experimental magic down there all sorts, its where the time turners come from. I have also heard a rumor that's where prophecies are kept. My bet is it has something to do with a prophecy."

"A prophecy?" Harry asked his mind going to Professor Trelanewy and the prophecy she had given him at the end of his third year. "Why that?"

"Your dad once mentioned something like a prophecy to me. It was one of the reasons they went into hiding, at least fidelius charm wise. I have a feeling that was what caused Voldemort to go after your parents, but I don't know what it was about." Sirius informed him.

Harry leaned back surprised. He hadn't thought it was something like that. Though truthfully he hadn't know what it was, maybe something like a weapon.

"Harry whatever happens, and whatever you decide, My priority is you. Always has been always will be, ever since the first moment I saw you and was named your godfather." Sirius told him.

"Thanks Sirius." Harry replied smiling softly.

Suddenly the library door opened and Remus entered with a huff.

"There you two are!"

"Remus!"

"Padfoot, what is with you tonight. Why have you locked yourself and Harry in here together. There are a bunch of anxious Weasley's standing out here complaining that you ran off after Harry." Remus replied coming next to the two concerned. "Is everything alright?"

"They were right outside the door?" Harry asked concerned. He was remembering the twins extendable ears. The conversation he had just had with Sirius wasn't really one he wanted any Weasley's finding out about.

"Don't worry, I put up a silencing charm and locked the door when you started yelling at me." Sirius told him causing relief to flow threw him. Remus looked in concern at the two of them.

"Sirius?"

"You can tell him if you trust him with what I told you." Harry told his godfather. "I think I am going to go upstairs and work on this letter. I need to send something to Draco anyways, he'll probably freak when he see's me gone in the morning."

"Harry," Remus called out just as Harry was about to leave. "This relationship with Draco, is it serious between you two?"

"I really like him strange as it is. For the moment it is serious, though I have no idea if it will last. I hope it does." Harry admitted to both men who nodded and let him leave.

"Harry is everything alright?" Ron asked as Harry came out of the library.

"Fine." Harry replied with a shrug. "I need some time along. I'll talk to you in the morning."

"Mum sent a patronus, dad's going to be alright." Ginny called out as Harry left. He just nodded and continued up the stairs.


End file.
